We propose a Biostatistics Core (BC) for BGSM's Older Americans Independence Center (OAIC). The aims of the BC are to provide personnel and other resources to: a) collaborate with investigators throughout all phases of the planning and conduct of OAIC pilot, intervention development and intervention studies, b) collaborate with the Research Development Core to provide training in the areas of research design, conduct and analysis of geriatric research to junior faculty, c) collaborate with the Dissemination Core on presentation of research results for dissemination and design of evaluation studies to measure the effectiveness of dissemination projects, and d) collaborate with the Quality of Life and Costs. The BC will provide assistance with methodologic, statistical, and computer related issues, including study design, data collection, computer networking, database management, data analysis, and presentation of results for publication. The BC will work closely with the Steering Committee, Advisory Board, Research Development Core, Quality of Life/Cost Assessment Core, Recruitment Core and Demonstration and Information Dissemination Core to complete the following tasks.